Overprotective Brothers
by Fiery Keys
Summary: Set in my 'Overprotective' verse. Nashi's about to get her first kiss...Igneel isn't too happy about it. Oneshot.


**Overprotective Brothers**

Lucy and Natsu's first child was a girl, named Nashi.

Nashi was a lovely daughter indeed, with midnight black hair and beautiful amber eyes. She had Lucy's love for books and intelligence and Natsu's love for fighting. And spicy food.

Nashi was friends with all the all girls in the guild, even Titania Strauss, who was abominably vain of her ripe beauty of sleek brown curls and brilliant blue eyes and rose-leaf complexion. She and Nashi quarrelled sometimes, but didn't hate each other.

But, of course, as the guild expected, Nashi became best friends with Gale Redfox, daughter of Levy and Gajeel. Gale had her mother's pretty blue hair and dher father's crimson eyes. She also had Levy's intellect and charm, and, unfortunately, Gajeel's personality.

However, they didn't have the kind of friendship Levy and Lucy had. Oh, no.

Everyday, Nashi and Gale had a minimum of two fights, verbal only. Neither dared to swear, as Nashi's mother ('Aunt Lucy' in Gale's case) would kill them. And so, they settled for childish name-calling.

They made up immediately, though, and no quarrel was known to last for more than a day. Above all of that, they were the best of friends.

As for the boys, Nashi (much to her parents' relief) had no silly ideas about them. She saw them as comrades and friends, and nothing more.

Except two boys in particular, the first being Ur Fullbuster, son of Gray and Juvia, of whom Nashi claimed to hate bitterly and fought with on a daily basis.

The other was Edward Fernandes, son of Jellal and Erza, who was Nashi's best male friend.

Ur took completely after his father, with the same reckless and easy going personality, the same spiky raven hair and dark blue eyes, and, regrettably, the same stripping habit.

("Great!" Laxus moaned. "Now, I have TWO strippers in my guild!")

Edward, as well, took mostly after his father. He had Jellal's azure hair and Erza's brown eyes. He was much like his father in personality, gentle, quiet and reserved (and also easy to pick on, as Meredy said.).

It was often that Nashi, Edward and Gale teamed up to go on missions together. They never did form an official team though, for reasons unknown. The guild half-expected them to do just that, and also expected Nashi to take after her father and name it 'Team Nashi.'

But, none of the sort happened.

It was also common knowledge in the guild that Edward had a hopeless crush on Nashi. Of course, Nashi herslef didn't suspect a thing. And Edward was glad, for he didn't want to ruin the perfect friendship they had already.

Gale was perfectly aware of this, and tried to slyly drop hints to Nashi. The latter never picked up on them, however. Much to Gale's frustration .

And so, Nashi and the rest of her generation grew. Time flew by, as Nashi slipped from childhood into girlhood.

And suddenly, from girlhood into adulthood, on Nashi's eighteenth birthday.

On the evening of that day, Nashi happily walked to the guild, where she knew a party was awaiting her. On both sides of her, her siblings walked.

On the right, was Layla, the youngest of the Dragneel family. She was tweleve. Layla looked nothing like her namesake, for she had her father's pink hair, which was currently in two pigtails and laughing onyx eyes. For Layla was always laughing, there was always a smile on her face. When she entered a room, she seemed to light it up with her ever-present joy.

On the left, was Igneel, the fifteen year old son of the family. He had a mix of his parents personality and took after his mother, with spiky blonde hair and steadfast brown eyes.

Nashi herself had changed. Her previously short black hair had grown and stopped at her knees. She was much taller, and looked very mature. There was no doubting it that she was the beauty of the guild. Heck, even at _twelve_ , boys were fighting over her attention.

Once they reached the guild, Nashi was smothered with hugs and wishes from all the guild members. The only ones she properly registered were Gale, who hugged her and handed her a wrapped package, probably filled with books; and Edward, who didn't dare to hug her, and instead smiled and handed her a bouquet of roses and a small wrapped gift.

Nashi had a blast at the party. Aunt Mira had prepared all the most awesome and spicy dishes and the cake was chocolate, her favorite. They played all sorts of games and retold fabulous stories.

And best of all…Mother wishing her happy birthday again and giving her one of those warm, lovely hugs that only a mother can give you, and giving her her present.

"Thanks, Mother." Nashi said as she accepted it gratefully and smiled at Lucy. For this was the same Lucy-looking older (though there was not a strand of gray hair in her head) and soemwhat changed, but still the same. There _were_ a lot of changes. Even in her smile. There was a certain something present in it that had never been there before, and would never be absent from it again. And perhaps it had something to do with a certain grave in the Kardia Cathedral graveyard.

For Lucy's second child had not been Igneel, it had been another boy, who they had decided to call Ryu. Ryu was extremely weak when he was born and sadly died. Lucy never really got over it.

Later into the party, it started to get a little wild, and so, Nashi was getting tired of jumping out of the way of the brawls. Just when she was prepared to go in there and silence everybody, Edward came up to her.

"Hey, Ed." Nashi greeted her azure-haired suitor absently.

Edward smiled at her. "Shall we go outside and get some fresh air? It's awful noisy iu here."

Nashi grinned and jumped up from her chair. "That sounds great! C'mon, lets go."

They were outside, soon enough. Nashi and Edward simply leaned against the walls of the guild hall and stood there in companionable silence. Who was the person who said that if two people stood in complete silence and didn't feel awkward, they could easily become best of friends for life? Nashi had no idea, but it certainly was true, as she happily reflected.

Finally, Nashi broke the silence. "Say, Ed? Do you remember the first time we went on an S-class mission….with Mother and Aunt Erza?"

Edward laughed. "How could I forget? They were regular demons while fighting, we didn't even have to do anything."

Nashi grinned. "Yeah, Mother's just awesome like that."

Edward then began. "Do you remember the time you first tried to cook?"

Nashi grimaced. "Ugh, don't remind me."

It was a standing joke in the guild that Nashi couldn't cook to save her life. When she first tried to, Natsu tasted the results…..

…..and ended up in the infirmary for a week.

Nashi also felt bitterly about the fact that Layla, who was six years younger than her, was an excellent little house-keeper already. Her food was perfection, as Igneel declared, more to irritate Nashi than anything.

Edward laughed once more, and decided to change the subject. "Nice moon tonight." He commented, looking up at the starry sky.

Nashi looked up as well. The moon was a lovely silver crescent that night. "Yeah." Nashi agreed. "Look at that star over there. It looks as if it's hanging on the tip of the moon and could fall off any moment."

As Nashi spoke, Edward saw the star as she said, but when she ceased to speak, the star looked ordinary again.

Trust Nashi, with the writer's mind she had inherited from Lucy, to make him feel that way.

"It would probably turn into a wishing fairy as it fell," Nashi continued dreamily and then laughed as she spoke her next sentence. "And then Master Mavis would probably faint from delight from seeing it."

"If so," Edward said quietly, somethiug akin to tenderness entering his voice. "I'd wish for nothing but happiness to enter your life from this day forward."

Nashi's cheeks were instantly stained with crimson, as she looked down at the ground. Something in the atmosphere had chnaged. She knew it, and Edward knew it.

"T-that wouldn't be necessary," As soon as Nashi spoke, she cursed herself for stammering. "After all, if there was nothing but joy, there'd be no spice in life anymore. And besides, you wouldn't want to waste your wish on me."

"I wouldn't mind." Edward took a step closer to Nashi, who felt like she was supposed to take a step back, but didn't. "After all….."

As Edward trailed off, Nashi regained eye contact with him, and immediately realized what he was trying to say. "Edward, I-"

She stopped abruptly as Edward moved closer. And closer.

Nashi froze up as she realized he was going to _kiss_ her. Whatever knowledge she had from all the romance novels she read flew out of the window, as she simply closed her eyes.

It all then happened very quickly.

One moment, Edward was going to kiss her, the next one there was a crash. Nashi opened her eyes in alarm to see Igneel standing next to her, looking positively furious.

"Igneel?!" She yelped.

"Nashi!" Igneel caught her by the shoulders and started to shake her. "Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?! I swear, I'm going to kill him….."

Nashi was now beginning to shake with anger. "Igneel…" she began. "You idiot!"

With a swift kick from Nashi, Igneel had smashed into the same wall as Edward.

Nashi ran over to Edward and helped him up. "I'm so sorry about that! Are you alright?"

"It's fine," Edward replied rather coolly.

Nashi sighed in relief. "That's good. Um, well, anyway…I'd better be heading home now. It's quite late."

"Shall I walk you there?" Edward offered.

"That'd be nice, thanks."

In a few minutes, they had set off, and were walking towards Nashi's home in silence. Unlike before, Nashi felt rather uncomfortable.

They had soon reached their destination, in no time at all. At the door, Nashi turned to Edward.

"Thanks," she said lightly.

Edward nodded. "No problem. Goodnight." He turned, and started to walk away.

Nashi bit her lip hesitantly. And then…..

"Edward!"

Edward swung around, only to be met with Nashi's lips upon his own as she caught hold of his hand.

He froze up for a minute, before responding.

Nashi pulled away seconds later, and smiled at him, a flush dusting her features. "See you tomorrow!"

And before Edward knew it, she had run inside and slammed the door.

 **(A/N): Review!**


End file.
